


[Podfic] Postscript

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-it Notes, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren picks up a habit of leaving Chris little notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Postscript

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Postscript](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800023) by [twobirdsonesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong). 



> This just struck me right in the feels. I am forever grateful to meet talented authors who turn out to be total sweethearts that let me record their fic. If you like the story, go give twobirdsonesong some love!

**Title:** [Postscript](http://archiveofourown.org/works/800023)  
**File length:** 00:16:57  
**Download:** [MP3|19.41MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gkpt9ykbkv1ppp3)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [personal lj](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com)  



End file.
